User talk:Mtgradwell
Hello! Hi, I'm Wendy, and I'm a Helper on the Entertainment Hub at wikia. I just wanted to drop by and introduce myself. You've done a great job so far starting your wiki, and I hope you're having a lot of fun with it! If you have any questions or need help with anything, please leave me a note on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 05:04, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Spam filter issue and some questions... I tried to add the Delete template to the spam page Hey!, however the spam filter prevented me from saving it. Please delete it! Also, do you mind if i do some styling and categorizing work around here? This wiki doesn't seem very active(1 admin, and system templates like Stub and Delete still in standard style?), so I'd also ask if you needed an extra admin :) I've only made a few edits here, but almost 500 on the Final Fantasy WikiUppfinnarn (U/T) 16:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) More questions Two more questions... 1) What groups am i in now? the User list seems to be cached, and displays me as no group and with only two edits... 2) Can you make a Favicon for this wiki? The default M looks bad... Uppfinnarn (U/T) 19:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Favicon Both those groups would be useful, but doesn't rollback go with sysop? Anyways, the Favicon.ico now displays the right thing, but doesn't seem to be used... It could be cached, so I'll check back tomorrow ;) The Favicon is supposed to be displayed as a blank frame in the thumbnail(see and FFWiki:Favicon.ico), and must be displayed by clicking on the date below it. Uppfinnarn (U/T) 19:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and Uppfinnarn talk pages. :--Sxerks 21:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Staff Icon? I'm making a template for Staff Members to put a small icon in the menu list for those users userpages(similar to a Featured Article), but i'm not sure what icon i should put in, can you suggest one? And can you also check Love Hina Wiki:Staff if you liked my description of you. And can you make me a BC? Rollback is included with the Sysop group, so that's not necessary. Uppfinnarn (U/T) 11:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) And you should really make a Userpage, it looks bad with the creator of the Wiki having no userpage... Uppfinnarn (U/T) 11:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi, my nickname is Nakura Otqgwa, and i love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love, this serie (but i think in comparation to the manga the anime still let people wish) include the fact i have the 25 episodes of anime, 14 tomes of manga, chrismas and spring specials, the 3 OVAs and almost all the collectives figures.....no thats not true..... idont have money.......but... i still like to be an important part of this page. If someone have a machine of wishes, a wishing star, or fairy odd parents, i want to be in Love Hina¨s world. please. Personally I'd like to be reborn in The World Ends With You's world if possible, Love Hina or possibly Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou if that's not possible :) Uppfinnarn 08:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Netherith You should make Netherith Moderator(or Sysop), he offered to restyle the wiki's skin, and thus need to access the MediaWiki namespace Uppfinnarn 09:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC) - Done. I've made him an Administrator/Sysop. I think that should be sufficient. I don't think that the term "moderator" is used in Wikipedia/Wikia. There's ordinary users, Admins/Sysops, and Bureaucrats, but no moderators. For some reason the change hasn't completely propagated yet, when I list the administrators he doesn't appear on the list, but hopefully that will fix itself soon. Mtgradwell 12:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It's because it can be cached for 24 hours... Uppfinnarn 12:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You should add a Character box to your userpage. The Staff template is designed with one in mind, and not having one will make the badge go in the wrong place Uppfinnarn 09:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC)